


Confessions At Night (Lams)

by FlameFox345, glennthewalmartguy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, M/M, Rape, Smol Bean Alex, Tol Bean John, Violence, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameFox345/pseuds/FlameFox345, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had never told anyone, and it backfired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions At Night (Lams)

_"Stop!" Alex screamed. But the man was too strong. Too strong for him to get away. His mouth was covered with a giant hand. He was only nineteen. He had just wanted to get away from the man but he couldn't. The building was too far away from anyone that could help him. The man was tearing off all his clothes, they were ripped now. The man was pushing inside him and god it hurt. Alex kept trying to push him off, get him away. "No! I don't want it! Please. Stop!"_

John woke up when he felt something hit his arm, hard. Alexander was beside him on the bed, thrashing and crying. He hit his hand on the bedside table and John tried to hold him down so he wouldn't hurt himself. That only made it worse. Alex started mumbling, "Stop. No,' then screaming, "No! I don't want it. Go away!" John starting shaking his boyfriend, trying to wake him up.

The man started shaking him, and suddenly Alex was in a different place. The man started talking, softly, and Alex scrambled up the bed that he was suddenly sitting on. The man touched his arm. Alex screamed and fell off the bed in a frantic attempt to escape. "Get away from me!" Alex screamed.

John felt tears gather in his eyes. What did Alex dream about? How could he not recognize his own boyfriend? John kept his distance, still talking to the man shaking on the ground. "Alex, listen. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to touch you. It's John. It's your boyfriend. I will not hurt you." He spoke softly and kindly, trying to calm him down.

Alex began to see through the tears blurring his vision, and he saw John. Oh god did he just do that to him? Nightmare. It was a nightmare. It didn't happen today. It was years ago. He is safe now. But holy shit he just ran away from John. "I won't hurt you," John was speaking softly and lovingly. "J-John?" His voice was soft and scared, but he still managed to get it out. John eyes lit up, and he walked over slowly to Alex and sat in front of him. John reached out and put a hand on Alex's foot. He winced but didn't try and leave.

Alex looks so helpless right now. He winced when he touched him, and that hurt. It hurt a lot because he knew what it was like to be afraid. John didn't know what happened, but he sure didn't want to Alex to be afraid of him. "Alex. I want to help you, but I need to know what happened. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I just want to help." Alex took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but instead let out a sob.

John gulped slowly, he knew Alex wasn't going to open up himself. He knew he would need some coaxing in. He breathes deeply, but kneeled down next to him, keeping a slight distance.

"Okay then," he bit his lip, "I'll start. Alex, when I was younger, my dad started drinking. It was right after my mom died and he didn't deal with it well. I came home one night and he started hitting me. I was only eleven, and I didn't try to get away. I never tried to get away." The tears were flowey freely now. "He beat me every time he came home. It only got worse when he was sober, because then I couldn't run away. That's why I went to college here, that's why I paid for it myself."

John was crying, but then again so was Alex. Still, it hurt to see John like that. Alex knew he should tell John what happened. So he opened his mouth again, and this time he got the words out.

"When I was nineteen I went looking for an apartment. I had spent all day looking and didn't find anything. I remember so well already feeling like shit because I had nowhere to live. I took a shortcut through an abandoned part of town to get back to the shelter. A man followed me. I didn't think anything of it. But he got to close for comfort, and it was dark. So I turned around. I didn't even see his face. All I saw was his hands. His hands grabbing my arm and covering my mouth. His hands dragging me into a building near us. I screamed but no one heard. I tried to get away- I- I couldn't. He was so strong! He ripped my shirt- and I- Fuck!" Alex started sobbing and fell into John's open arms.

It hurt to see Alex like this. He knew what it was like, and he wanted to help anyway he could. He didn't want anyone to suffer like he did. John rocked him back and forth. He hushed him, "It's not your fault. It's okay. He's not here. You're safe Alex. You're safe."

"You're with me, I won't let anyone hurt you, not anymore."


End file.
